Fantasies
by thedarkpassenger85
Summary: Maura and Jane continue to explore their sexual fantasies,This time Maura handcuffs Jane to a chair, and give her a sexy strip tease!Chapter 4 is up review for more!
1. At the back Of Jane's car

**So guys, I had this idea of a new story : It's going to be purely sexual, no fluff, just hot sex.**

**Each chapter will be a new fantasy or role play Maura and Jane would realize.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Inside Jane's car.**

"Why do we always have to make love?"

"Excuse me?" Jane frowned.

"That came out wrong." Maura mumbled biting her lower lip.

"Yes it did…"

"What I wanted to say is : Why do we always make love as opposed to have sex?"

"Because we love each other, right?"

"Yes, but we make love it's always so gentle, passionate, breath taking actually but sometimes I would like it to be more…"

"Bestial?" Jane smirked.

"Yes, you know I love that we always take the time to kiss and cuddle . And I know that foreplay intensifies our pleasure . I love the way you tease me and that sometimes you can make love to me for hours and still make my desire and pleasure grow. Sometimes I would just like you to rip off as we come off from work and just take me in the stairs, no foreplay, straight to the point."

"Wow, Dr Isles, I didn't know you were so dirty…" Jane teased.

"I'm not dirty, I just find myself extremely aroused when I imagine us role playing."

"Alright, I think I like where this is going…"

"Really?I mean I love the way we make love, don't get me wrong I have never been so satisfied in my entire life, emotionally or sexually…"

"I know me neither, and I think we are comfortable with each other enough to start exploring new territory. What do you have in mind?"

"First we should establish some ground rules." Maura stated putting her serious face on.

"Alright." Jane nodded.

"First : never do anything we're not comfortable with, meaning if you're proposing me something and I don't like the idea I will say no and vice versa. "

"Alright, that makes sense, we're always on the same page I'm sure what ever we can come up with will work for the both of us. I guess we all have limits though."

"Exactly. "

"So tell me what's your first idea, because I'm sure you have one."

"I do, but for our first role play I would like to surprise you when you less expect it." Maura teased.

"Alright then, I can't wait but now come on let's go to work, it's time." Jane suggested jumping out of bed.

It was about 9 pm that night when Jane dragged herself to her car after a hard day at work. Somehow knowing that Maura was waiting for her at home gave her the strength to go to the parking lot and get into her car.

She opened the car, fastened her seatbelt and adjusted her rear view mirror when:

"Jesus Christ Maura, you scared me." She yelled seeing Maura in the mirror.

"That was my intention." Maura seductively replied.

When she turned around there she was : Sitting on the back sit, naked her legs crossed.

"Holly crap Maura, you're fucking naked…" Jane swore unfastening her belt.

"You like what you see Detective?" Maura asked opening her legs.

"Oh God, what the hell." Jane let out taking of her jacket and joining Maura on the back seat.

As Jane was getting rid of her clothes Maura quickly but gracefully positioned herself on Jane's lap flashing her imposing breasts in a girlfriend's face.

"You do realize that anyone could see us right?"

"I know…" Maura humored starting to kiss Jane's neck sliding her fingers on Jane's firm stomach outlining each rib.

Maura slowly dragged her tongue on Jane's body, on her erected nipples,her belly until she found herself kneeling between the two front seats.

"I'm going to make you come in my mouth so hard that you're going to pass out." Maura teased grabbing Jane's waists and pulling her against her.

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she felt Maura parting her legs wide open before burying her head between them.

Maura, both her arms strongly holding on Jane's thighs started to stroke Jane's clit with her tongue.

"Fuck Maura." Jane screamed bucking her hips in appreciation.

As Maura was sucking Jane's clit almost swallowing it, she found herself excited by Jane's moans who where becoming louder and louder. Maybe it was the thrill of getting caught that excited them, maybe it was trying something new they didn't know but they were both dripping wet.

The more Maura stroke Jane's clit the wetter she got, she was actually so wet that Maura could have drawn in the flow of juice coming from her folds.

Determined to make Jane come harder then ever Maura inserted her tongue inside Jane's swollen vagina as started thrusting in and out as deep as she could.

"Oh fuck, fuck fuck."Jane kept on repeating her hand on Maura's head.

After a few minutes, Jane couldn't take it anymore she had to let go.

Somehow she was extremely excited by the view of Maura naked, on her knees her head between her legs.

"Oh God…" She finally let go pressing Maura's head to make her press against her clit as a violent wave of pleasure was rushing through her body.

Maura didn't complained and firmly hold on Jane's thighs swallowing every drop that was streaming from her body.

"Oh, that was….Oh…." Jane mumbled caressing Maura's hair and pulling her up.

"I want you to fuck me now." Maura ordered not even giving her a minute to catch her breath.

"Yes, Ma'am ." Jane nodded starting to draw circles around Maura's nipples while firmly grabbing Maura's hips.

"I want you inside me now." Maura ordered grabbing Jane's hand and placing it between her legs.

"Alright." Jane whispered feeling Maura's wetness dripping on her hand.

Seeing that Maura was already almost over the edge Jane quickly inserted two fingers , then a third inside her lover.

Maura feeling Jane's fingers filling her up started to literally rock her hips back and forth undulating her entire body in the process.

Jane had to swallow hard and shake her head several times to believe what was happening : Maura was sitting on her riding her fingers and dancing on them like it was her last days on earth.

To encourage her Jane grabbed her ass with her free hand and started to squeeze it following Maura's hips movements.

"Oh God, Jane, I'm coming." Maura let out as her inner muscles starting to contract around Jane's hand.

"Come for me baby." Jane whispered thrusting her fingers as deep as she could.

After a few seconds that seemed more like minutes Maura fell against Jane's chest.

"That was incredible." She mumbled trying to catch her breath.

"I think I'm going to like our new games."

"So do I." Maura smiled swallowing hard.

**So guys what do you think?No bad hum?**

**I have tons of ideas, it's going to be sexual , no fluff, just hot passionate sex.**

**If you have any ideas, drop me a line and don't forget to review,**

**The more reviews I received the more inspired I get!**


	2. On Maura's desk

**Thank you guys for the reviews and the ideas..I might follow a couple of them:**

**Chapter 2:**

**On Maura's desk :**

It was a quiet friday afternoon, Maura was working on some autopsy report while her interns were at lunch.

She was standing in front of her desk, down at the morgue reviewing some DNA report when she felt a warm blow down her neck.

"I missed you last night." Jane whispered grabbing her from behind.

"You were asleep when I came back,I…" Maura mumbled.

"Well, I had to self serve, I was so horny for you baby." Jane murmured sliding her hand inside Maura's shirt.

"Well I'm sorry about that." Maura muttered swallowing hard turning her head slightly.

"Don't turn around and show me how sorry you are." Jane ordered pushing Maura against her desk and swapping everything that was on it with her hand.

Maura didn't flinch when Jane got rid of everything that was on her desk.

She didn't complain either when Jane pressed on her back to make her bent over her desk.

"Good girl." Jane smiled unzipping Maura's skirt on the side and pulling in down to her ankles.

"Oh God…" Maura let out slightly excited .

"Hands on the desk, or do I need to handcuff you?" Jane asked leaning over .

"No Detective, I will me good, I promise." Maura replied feeling something hard against her leg.

"Before you ask it's not my phone you feel right now." Jane teased gently pulling her panties down.

Maura had to swallow hard and tried no to appear to impatient, but it has been a while since they allowed their little friend to join them.

Jane knowing how psychologically Maura was started to gently stroke her entrance with her finger , causing Maura to part her legs .

Feeling Jane's finger caressing her labials Maura starting to moan uncontrollably .

Expecting Jane to pull out what was inside her pants any minute she turned around a bit.

"Eyes forward, don't worry, I will be gentle." Jane teased.

"Yes Detective." Maura obeyed fixating a spot on the whole.

The anticipation of what was coming to her aroused her to a point she never suspected possible. But was was more exciting was knowing she wouldn't see it coming.

Feeling Maura's wetness streaming on her finger Jane's slowly opened her zipper and pulled out the imposing strap on that had being hanging between her legs.

Eager to make Maura beg for it, Jane slowly started to gently rub Maura's entrance with the tip of the dildo.

"Oh Detective…" Maura moaned.

Jane continued to slowly stroke her lover's entrance and clit for a while before without notice pushing the massive dildo deep into her folds.

"Holly Jesus." Maura cried out grabbing the edge of her bed and squeezing it hard.

"You like that baby?" Jane murmured leaning over her.

"Oh yes don't stop." Maura panted feeling the dildo going deeper inside of her at each of Jane's hips movements.

Feeling confident that Maura was enjoying herself Jane continued to thrust inside and out of her trying to go deeper at each thrust.

Eager to increased her pleasure Jane leaning over to reach Maura's belly and wandered her hand until she reached her lit.

So now she started to draw circles around Maura's sensitive clit without stopping penetrating her.

It didn't took long for Maura to be ready to send herself to paradise.

"I'm going to….OH God.."

"Hold that thought, turn around." Jane replied pulling out the dildo.

"Oh…God Jane…you…" Maura mumbled trying to catch her breath.

"Don't worry I'm not done yet, I just want to look at you in the eye when you come." Jane whispered lifting Maura on the desk.

As they were kissing Jane grabbed Maura's waist close to her and again without notice pushed the dildo back inside Maura's dripping vagina.

Using her hips Jane thrusted inside and out of her delicious girlfriend as hard as she could until Maura's inner muscles tighten so hard that she couldn't move the dildo anymore.

"Oh God Jane…. " Maura screamed a violent orgasm running through her entire body.

When she felt Maura had calm down a bit Jane pulled out the dildo and knee before her :

"I see you're all dirty, let me clean you up." Jane offered gently pushing Maura backward on her desk and kneeling in from of her.

Feeling Jane's tongue on her very sensitive clit Maura thought she was going to pass out.

Jane knowing that Maura 's clit was still sensitive from her recent orgasm grabbed both of Maura's thighs and hold her time to prevent her fro escaping.

She started to lap the flow of juice coming off her, inserting her tongue and drawing cycles inside of her. To increase her pleasure she started caressing Maura's right erected nipple trying not to loose grip on her.

Maura who barely had time to catch her breath was ready to explode on Jane's face, literally.

"OH, God Jane." Maura let out arching her back and literally squirting all over Jane's face.

Jane was a bit surprised but she didn't flinch, instead she bite Maura's clit softly feeling Maura's body shivering and trembling.

After a few moments, Maura fell back on her desk. From where she was Maura could see her chest rising and falling faster and faster.

"That was…" Maura swallowed trying to stand up.

"It was a bit surprising, I must say." Jane smirked reaching out to her pocket to pick up a tissue.

"Oh, God, did I just…All over your face?" Maura asked embarrassed.

"You did, don't worry it was an incredible thing to experience. I love you." Jane said cleaning up her face.

"I love you too." Maura whispered leaning over to kiss Jane's forehead.

**So guys, what do you think?Was that hot enough for you?**

**I know it's not really role play yet..Costumes are coming soon :)**


	3. In the elevator

**Alright guys,This chapter is the first one I wrote but I'm only publishing it now :(**

**It's short but intense...**

**Chapter three: **

**The elevator:**

That morning Jane and Maura went to work together just like every morning .

The two women were in the elevator alone both facing the door, Maura a little behind Jane.

Suddenly as they were about to arrive to the morgue Jane pushed the emergency button that caused the elevator to stop immediately.

At that moment Maura understood what Jane had in mind.

Her suspicions were confirmed when a second later Jane turned around and grabbed Maura waist and pushed her against the wall.

"Is this spontaneous enough?" Jane asked.

"It is." Maura swallowed hard her heart hammering inside her chest.

"Good." Jane firmly said.

Jane's body was pressed against Maura's, the two were as closed as they could possibly be.

Feeling that Maura was already excited Jane lifted her skirt sliding her fingers on her legs all the way to her inner thighs.

"Oh God." Maura panted as she felt Jane grabbing her leg and wrapping around her hips.

As she was literally pinning her against the wall Jane rushed her lips against Maura's and starting kissing her.

As they were kissing Jane started to rub Maura's inner thighs with her leg.

"Do you like that?"

"OH God, yes…"

"Let see how much you like it." Jane said sliding her right hand between Maura's legs.

As she was pressing against Maura's entrance she could feel that her little game was indeed much appreciated. She could feel Maura's wetness through her underwear.

So Jane gently started to rub Maura's clit though the thin fabric.

"Oh God Jane, I need…"

"Tell me what you need baby."

"I need you to fuck me now." Maura almost begged.

Jane was more than happy to obey and pulled down's Maura panties and without notice inserted two fingers inside of her.

Maura's reaction was as intense as Jane had expected : she immediately used the leg wrapped around her to pulled Jane against her bucking her hips to gain maximum penetration.

"Come on, I want you to lose your mind on this." Jane whispered as she intensified her thrusts.

As Maura was literarily riding Jane's hand, Jane had to use all her strength to keep her lift up in the air against the door.

Feeling that she was closed Jane inserted a third finger inside Maura who started to uncontrollably rock her hips on Jane's hand .

"Holy Mary mother of God." Maura cried out as she felt her inner muscles tightening around Jane's fingers.

"Come for me baby." Jane said pressing against Maura's clit.

A few seconds later, Maura's inner muscles starting to relaxed allowing Jane to pulled out her hand.

Jane who was a gentleman leaned over to pick her Maura's panties and pulled them back on and than fixed her skirt.

"Thank you." Maura mumbled.

"You're welcome. "Jane smiled repositioning herself in front of the door and pushing the button.

"That was intense…I think I might need to redo your hair."

"You might need clean underwear as well." Jane joked as she slapped Maura's ass as the elevator door opened.

**So guys, short but intense right?**

**I do have a lot of ideas, and you gave me a few don't worry I won't stop this story, possibilities are endless and I will insert some humour as well...**

**Please review for more!**


	4. Handcuffed to a chair

**Chapter 4 :**

**Handcuffed to a chair :**

"Come on just tell me what you have in mind." Jane begged.

"Not yet Detective, but I can promise you're going to love it." Maura teased dragging Jane to their bedroom.

"Alright…"

So Maura took Jane to their bedroom with a precise idea of what was going to happen.

"Sit here and don't move. It shouldn't take long." Maura ordered pushing Jane on a chair that was set up at the end of their bed.

"Yes Ma'am ."

A few minutes later Maura came of the bathroom wearing nothing but a very tight lab coat and a pair of high heels.

"Oh, wow, you look …amazing." Jane mumbled swallowing hard.

"I know." Maura said sitting on Jane's lap starting to kiss her.

Feeling Maura on her lap and seeing her breasts popping of her lab coat Jane couldn't help but feeling a bit aroused already.

Maura was clearly leading the dance, kissing Jane passionately, gently stroking her tongue, drawing circles around it. She could feel Jane's arousal growing, and didn't complain until she felt Jane's hands on her hips.

"Not yet." Maura whispered standing up and slowly moving behind Jane.

"Come back here…" Jane begged.

"Just giving me a second, I'm making sure,you won't escape or break the rules." Maura said kneeling behind Jane and grabbing both her arms.

"I promise I won't." Jane replied as she felt the metal of her handcuffs closing on her wrists.

"You stay still and enjoy yourself." Maura instructed turning the music on.

Jane was sitting on that chair, hands behind her back unable to move.

As the music started Maura slowly started to dance staying about a meter from Jane at first . She slowly unbuttoned her her lab coat without opening it though.

When she was done opening she slowly turned around, turning her back on Jane slowly opened her coat and gently let is slid on her perfect shaped body until it fell on the floor.

Jane had to swallow hard and did her best not to miss a second of it.

As Maura was not in her under wear, she continued dancing still turning her back on Jane, slowly jiggling her hips from right to left in rhythm.

"Holly crap." Jane let out feeling her heart hammering her chest.

"You like what you see?" She teased slightly turning her head passing her hands through her hair.

"I do, I really do." Jane nodded knowing that she wasn't allowed to ask her to come closer.

Feeling that Jane was doing her best to behave Maura slowly moved towards and sit on her lap again her legs wide opened.

She then wrapped her arms around Jane's neck pressing her body against her and slowly started to jiggle her hips back and forth.

"Oh God." Jane whimpered feeling Maura's body against her.

"If you like that, you're going to love what's coming next." Maura promised leaving Jane's lap a second time and moving behind the chair.

Thinking that she was going to release her, Jane starting to feel more and ore excited.

"I'm going to put the key in your hand so you can release yourself when I tell you to, but not before." Maura explained trusting Jane not to break her rule.

"Alright." Jane nodded.

So Maura slowly made her way on their bed, took her bra off and laid down.

She positioned herself so Jane could see everything from where she was.

She then started to touch herself.

"I imagine this is your tongue." She whispers as she started to caress her breast with her right hand. "And that this is your hand." She continued sliding her left hand in her silk panties.

"I wish." Jane said to herself.

Seeing the look on Jane's face, Maura parted her legs so Jane could have a complete view. She then started to stroke her clit with her middle finger, feeling it swelling .

"Oh, you feel so good baby." She moans slightly arching her back.

"Fuck." Jane let out feeling her own wetness increasing between her legs.

From where she was sitting she could see a dark spot on Maura's underwear and wished she would just released herself and tear it off.

"Oh baby, your fingers feel so good inside of me." Maura whimpered inserting two finger inside her fault.

"Oh God." Jane said to herself licking her lips in anticipation of what would come soon.

Maura on their bed, continued to thrust in and out of her fold bucking her hips against her hand to allow her fingers to go deeper inside.

Soon her breathing become faster and her body started to tensed and her skin started to shiver.

_"Oh God, she's going to come."_ Jane said to herself still stuck on that chair.

And she did come. As she was watching Jane straight in the eyes, Maura felt her entire body shaking as a violent spasm passed trough her .

After a few seconds, she pulled out her fingers, and slowly put them in her mouth erotically licking the juice from her folds.

"Would you like to taste?" Maura asked.

"Give me a second." Jane immediately answered using the keys to release both her hands before bouncing out of the chair and jumping on top of her lover.

"Let me see if you enjoyed what you saw." Maura smirked sliding her hand inside Jane's pants. "Looks like you loved it." She whispered feeling the juice coming of Jane's vagina.

"I did." Jane mumbled before starting to move her hips back hand forth on Maura's hand.

Maura was more then happy to ably and starting rubbing Jane's clit before burying two fingers inside of her wet core.

"Fuck me Maura." She panted, moving her hips in rhythm with Maura's trusts.

Maura continued to thrust in and our of her following the movement of Jane's hips until she felt her inner muscles tightening around her fingers .

"Holly crap." Jane let out as a violent vaginal contraction trapped Maura's fingers inside of her.

A few seconds later, Jane literrally collapsed on Maura's kissing her neck.

"God, that was good." She breathed out.

"It was, let me see how good you taste." Maura smiled pulling out her fingers out of Jane 's fold and pushing them inside her mouth."You taste good baby, try it." She said approaching her fingers to Jane's mouth who was more then happy to lick them.

**So guys, what do you think?As always short but intense :)**

**As always review for more, your review are my drug, don't worry I won't overdose.**

**ps: Sorry for those who read this at work and who are blushing right now :)**


End file.
